Coles nightmare
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Cole is having trouble sleeping. Maybe its something to do with a certain demon he used to be half of thats keeping him on...SLAH-COLE/BELTHAZOR-you have been warned!


Cole tossed and turned in his oversized bed. He was alone in the pent house he and his fiancée shared, Phoebe was staying at the manor for a few weeks before the wedding. Cole woke up, panicked. He couldn't remember the dream he had just had; the way his heart was pounding was suggesting it wasn't a good one. Cole threw the covers off his body and he headed towards his ensuite bathroom. The light was on, Coles face was buried in the cold water cupped in his hands before wiping it off. Looking at the mirror, he was panicked again by the red blur he could have swore walked past the door. On ease, he turned off the light and walked back to his bed. He was to hot to be comfortable and removed his night shirt and pants, sleeping au-natural.

His eyes had closed. He could have been dreaming, but it didn't feel like a dream. Everything was black. He opened his eyes… "Ok, now im definitely dreaming" he thought. Looking around at cold stone walls lit by fire on the walls. Dirty stone cold floors, The underworld.

"Missing home" came the teasing, monstrous voice of something too familiar to Cole. He looked round to see his former alter ego Belthazor standing tall in front of him. The red demon was barely dressed in the usual black attire he was known for. The red of his skin covered his entire upper body, with the black tribal markings stretching down from his face and over his entire body. All he wore was a pair of black leather pants.

"What am I doing here?" Cole asked. Scared. Weather this was a dream or not he had no demonic powers to fight off this monster.

"Its your head, you know exactly what your doing here" the demon teased. "Search your thoughts."

Cole was quick to reply, "My thoughts are how the hell to get rid of you!"

The demon laughed. "I'll always survive Cole. Maybe not physically, but I was part of you for nearly one hundred years, I will always be some were in this pathetic thing you call a head."

"Why?" Cole asked, the tone of his voice showing fear.

The demon came closer to Cole, leaned into his ear and whispered "Because you want me to be"

Cole swallowed. Felling uncomfortable with the demon this close to him. He couldn't move. Cole was scared. Belthazor was in his head long enough for Cole to know how he thought. The demons red arm raised, his hand opened and came in contact with Coles face.

"I don't want this!" Cole yelled unconvincingly.

"I know you do" Belthazor said calmly. His free hand roamed further down Coles naked body and rested on Coles errection. This was the first time that Cole realised he was naked. Looking down he saw his naked body, his not very hairy chest and rock hard manhood standing out at full.

Belthazors hand gripped the manhood tightly, so hard that Cole actually thought it would be ripped off. The red hand began to stroke the manhood. Cole looked up to his superior. Concentrating on him and leaning in for a wanted kiss. Before his lips made contact, the back of Belthazors hand came in contact with Coles cheek. The force was so strong it threw the naked man down to the ground. "You said you didn't want this!" yelled an angry Belthazor.

"I do. I do. Please, give it to me!" Cole yelled.

The angry demon picked Cole up by the neck with one hand. With his free hand

He griped his leather pants and ripped them off with ease. Now like Cole, the demon stood naked. He was much more muscular than Cole. His red monster of a dick stood out 12 inches. He let go of his grip on Coles neck, who fell to the perfect position on his knee's. Cole looked at the monster in front of him, hesitant of what to do next. Belthazor grew impatient and grabbed the mans head, forcing it against his dick. Coles mouth opened and took in the red demon. Belthazor fucked Coles mouth, making him gag on the full twelve inches. Coles eyes watered, looking up for some sort of sympathy from the demon, forgetting he was the most merciless demon any one had ever known.

Cole sucked, and kept sucking, knowing it would be the only lubricant for what the demon would do next. Belthazor threw the man off. The all powerful Cole Turner was know a demons bitch. If only the underworld could see him now!

Belthazor took his one hand and pulled a struggling Cole who was gasping for air back to him. He turned him around with the one hand. Cole was lying on his back. His own dick standing out its full 7 Inch length. Belthazor laughed at the feeble man he was ashamed to have once shared a body with. "You disgust me" he spat.

Cole whimpered. Knowing what was coming next. Without so much as a warning, Belthazor slammed his full manhood into Coles unprepared ass. Cole screamed in pain, tears falling down his face. Belthazor fucked carelessly in and out of the pathetic human. Cole screamed, Belthazor knew he loved it though. Continuing to fuck the man senseless.

After what to Cole seemed like hours of pain and humiliation, he felt the cock in his ass swell up. Belthazors breaths became shorter, heavier, and with that he moaned in pleasure. Coming into the mans ass. The demon had none to waste any time soon, still coming, removed himself from the mad and moved it to Coles face, coming over it. When he stopped, he forced his member into a come covered face Cole, forcing him to suck it clean, all twelve inches.

After another gagging blow job, Belthazor removed himself from Cole. Say what you want Cole, I know you loved it. An that was defiantly not the last time. The demon waved his hand, and all went black again.

Cole opened his eyes. He was back in his bed. He remembered every part of his dream. It took him a minute to realize there was an odd taste in his mouth, and a weird feeling on his ass. He rubbed his hand along his ass, pulled it up in front of his to see a white goo.

Scared, Cole rushed out of bed to run across the bedroom naked. Turning on the light and looking in the mirror he saw his face, covered in the same white substance. His ass throbbed. Cole knew what the stuff was, and the way his own dick stood erect in front of him made him question if he was actually dreaming.

A familiar red blur like before ran across the mirror, Cole followed it. He looked around the bathroom to find nothing Telling himself to calm down, he looked back at te mirror to see Belthazor standing beside him.

"It was real" said the red demon. "And im not going anywhere".

Cole blinked and the image was gone. He quickly turned his head and saw lying on the bed, in his reflection was a naked red demon lying, waiting for him.

To be continued?...


End file.
